


The Doctor Has A Plan

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Series: Donna Noble Will Be Saved, A Post "Journey's End" Fix-it Drabble Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Crossing Timelines, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fix-It, Hope, Multi, Pete's World, Pre-Regeneration, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is still determined he is going to save Donna Noble and reunite with his favourite ginger. All he needs is a plan.<br/>He thinks he might just have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Has A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two in the "Donna Noble Will Be Saved" series.

Now that the Doctor made up his mind, he needed a plan. He raced towards the TARDIS central console, trainers still squishing beneath him from the rain as his feet beat upon her metal grating.

His manic grin, took over his features in a way that it hadn’t since his previous regeneration. The Doctor’s eyes flashed wildly as he surveyed the various buttons and dials before him. With a flourish he danced around the flight console, flipping this lever or that. Pressing this button, twirling a dial. It would seem incredibly random if you were not unbelievably clever.  
Good thing he was. No, not just clever. Brilliant!

He sent the TARDIS off into the vortex where he could do his best thinking, a plan hatching in his mind. Purposefully, he strode over to the doors of the TARDIS and flung them open. A sad smile replaced the one from earlier as he stared out into the wonders of the universe. The endless swirl of magenta, sapphire and gold gasses, in their endless waltz around the innumerable stars appearing as twinkling points of light before him. A reminder of the first time he met Donna. He had done the same for her, opening the doors to show Donna the wonder of the universe. The results were far more lingering than even he anticipated. Instead of calming and distracting her (and showing off, yeah, there was that too) he opened her mind to the endless possibilities that stretched out before her.  
“Only to slam that door shut again,” he mumbled as he lowered himself to the floor, letting his legs dangle outside the TARDIS. He gripped the ship with such intensity, his knuckles turned white. It wasn’t out of fear of falling and drifting to his death; he was attempting to remain in control of his wildly swinging emotions. He couldn’t bring Donna back if he did not stay calm. Analytical. Logical. He reminded himself.

Time was his problem. He shook his head slightly from side to side. His once perfectly coiffed hair, clinging to his forehead spraying droplets of water around him. Again, the irony of the situation not lost on him. The way he saw things, if he had more time to find a solution to the problem… Of finding a way to keep Donna’s mind from burning, everything would be all right. She could return to the TARDIS.  
To him.  
He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and made a noise, attempting to clear it before continuing.  
The problem was, he did not have the luxury of time at that moment, but he was a Time Lord and he possessed the ability to go back in time. He rose to his feet, a crease formed on the Doctor’s forehead, “The laws of time are mine, and they will obey me!” he proclaimed to the vastness of the universe as he pounded a single fist to his chest, “I am the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. Time will bend to my will and there is no one to challenge me. NO ONE!” he shouted, giving voice to his anger and frustration. His declaration was his way of relinquishing the grip his pain held on his hearts. He gave voice to his emotions, offering them to the vastness of space to consume and take away from him.

Weakly, he grabbed a hold of the TARDIS for support and hung his head briefly before stepping back inside and letting the doors close behind him. There was only one person he could count on to help with this problem.  
Himself.

He’d have to be smart about this. He couldn’t do anything to alter the time streams too much as the fate of the universe truly rested upon Donna’s shoulders. If he did anything to alter the metacrisis from happening, it surely would mean the end of everything. The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck absently as he wandered back to the jumpseat and leaned against it. Somehow, he would need to go back and plant the idea in his own mind. The idea of a human/Time Lord metacrisis. He dropped his hand from his neck and hopped up into the jumpseat. Stretching his long legs out in front of him, feet resting upon the console, the Doctor leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. The steady buzz of the TARDIS questioning what he was contemplating, distracting him. A mixture of concern and excitement echoed off of his ship.  
He sighed, his frustration showing, “If you’re not going to be helpful then can you bugger off and let me think?” Tapping out a tattoo on the seat next to him, a million different thoughts fought for his attention. He ran a hand through his hair saying aloud, “I need to go back in time to my previous regeneration and somehow get him coming up with a solution as to how I can keep the mind of a human from burning as a result of a human/Time Lord metacrisis,” he trailed off, speaking in a soft voice. The Doctor would need to implant such an idea into the TARDIS too. To give her time to contemplate a solution as well. He would gather up all the information pertaining to this specific situation and feed it to her, let her process it and have it at the ready for when he would certainly take the bait and look into the idea.

The Doctor sat up fully, his feet once more upon the ground. No doubt his previous self would assume this knowledge would be necessary to save Rose from some future fate. Guilt pulled at him. He could not give away what he knew about Rose’s future. That would surely alter their timelines, he pulled at his ear, his eyes drooping sadly. Still, the Doctor’s mood was bolstered, knowing that Rose Tyler was living the life he always wanted for her, the life he knew she wanted for herself. She was living comfortably in Pete’s World, with her family… Her intact family and the Doctor. He shifted uneasily at the thought of his metacrisis twin and Rose but hastily pushed the thought to the back of his mind. They could live a normal life. Well, a normal human life. A home together, children, being together… The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Forever. That was something he could never give her.

Donna on the other hand. Donna possessed the mind of a Time Lord. The Doctor jumped up and paced around the TARDIS floor, hands behind his back. It would not be unreasonable to assume other aspects of Donna’s DNA had changed too. His brilliant, funny, honest, caring Donna Noble was something of an impossible hybrid now and quite possibly, even more his equal than ever before!  
The Doctor shook his head, a small smirk gracing his lips, who was he kidding? The sassy ginger was always better than him.

It was in that moment inspiration struck the Doctor!

“Oi!” he shouted, “OH!” he laughed this time, bouncing up and down in place, “sometimes my head is so stupid!” the answer to how to get the information to himself and to the TARDIS were right here in this very room before he dropped them off a few hours earlier!  
“Jack!” he proclaimed with a laugh that reverberated off the walls of the TARDIS, “why didn’t I see it before?!” he questioned, bringing his hands up to his temples. The immortal Captain Jack Harkness was the solution! He was rather fond of his previous regeneration and it wouldn’t seem odd to have Jack aboard the TARDIS. He would just need to interject him at a precise moment when Jack was travelling with him and Rose, but was not actually on the TARDIS at that moment.

Or something like that, he thought, waving his hands in the air as he brushed off the details. He could figure that part out later. Right now, the Doctor had to head back to 21st century Cardiff and more specifically, Torchwood, to talk to Captain Jack Harkness.

With a flourish, the Doctor set the coordinates, “Allons-y!” he shouted as the ship flew through the vortex on its course to change history.


End file.
